Twin Suns
by RandyPandy
Summary: Tatooine was the only known origin of the Skywalker family. Generations later, their descendants become Castaways. Also has Uncle Bene, Tony, and Tia. -Escape to Witch Mountain Crossover-


_Hey guys, I haven't delved into Star Wars in awhile, but after watching Escape to Witch Mountain yet again (seriously, it's a great movie, watch it if you can), I was struck by a little bit of inspiration._

 _Did a little research - Episode 4 (1977) came out AFTER Witch Mountain (1975)!_

 _So I wrote a short fic tying both of them together. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away, the Castaways had once been known as the Skywalkers.

The Force powers that they had were well known in the myths, of people that could move objects with their mind and have powers considered strange by others. The myths said that their forefather was born of a virgin mother, with no known father, that he was conceived by the Force alone. Whether that was true or not was not important, as the powers were there, and they had written records.

But there had been others with their powers, long before. They weren't _alone_ , but their numbers had been very few after the actions of darkness.

The family history came to a screeching halt with their forefather's mother. Shmi Skywalker, their earliest known ancestor, had no known parents or siblings. Her past was completely unknown. However, one thing stood out amongst them: she was from the planet of Tatooine, a planet with two suns, where she had raised her son, Anakin, and where her grandson, Luke, had been raised.

So generations after Luke Skywalker defeated the Emperor, the Skywalker descendants and other Force-users returned to Tatooine. The planet was different without the Hutts ruling it, and while the twin suns were unforgiving, Tatooine was able to thrive with some advanced terraforming. And to honor the birthplace, the twin suns became their emblem. It meant everything to them.

They kept to themselves. Even now, people like them, with their Force powers, were considered suspicious by the average public.

Then one of the suns died, causing a black hole that pulled Tatooine closer and closer to it and the remaining sun.

They had plenty of time to prepare - two centuries, even, before life became impossible - but they were living on borrowed time. All of them had to leave as soon as they possibly could.

All of their ships, even the junk cruisers, had to take off, as there was no other way to get the population off in time. Each time a ship dropped people off, it went back for more. If people were extremely unlucky, they were stuck on the old-style SCR-class ships. And the unluckiest people?

Well, their ship went plummeting into the black hole.

By the time all of this happened, Bene Castaway had ended up being the caretaker of his nephew and niece, Tony and Tia.

The twins were special. They were one of the few sets of male/female Force-twins in their bloodline born since the era of Luke and Leia Skywalker. Even at the age of three, they were showing extremely powerful abilities and worked best together, but lacked true control.

The ships were sent off to different locations; that was all that they could do. Other planets would notice if too many people settled in from one location and demand answers. Despite the variety of species that had lived on their planet, connected only by the Force, the majority of species took ships to their 'native' planets, where they would be able to blend in.

The Castaway family was no different. They took a ship with other Humans to find a planet populated with them. Their name might have changed over the years, translations lost in time insisting that they were Castaway, but they were still the Skywalkers. Tony and Tia were rather amazed at traveling in space, and once Bene had calmed down, he had to admit that the journey was relaxing as well.

Urtha, called Earth by the natives, was perfect. Small, backwater, and not very well-developed, they would not be able to detect the ships on their instruments if cloaking technology was enabled.

Of course, with Bene's luck, he and the children had gotten one of the SCR-class ships. And as expected of SCR-class ships, their cloaking technology failed almost as soon as they entered the planet's atmosphere, allowing the crude weaponry developed on Urtha to seek them out and damage the ship enough to fall.

Even if they landed elsewhere, it would be okay, Bene thought, holding his niece and nephew as the ship fell.

His eyes landed on the viewscreen, and he quietly cursed. They were heading not for land, but for the ocean. The ship was already likely to fall apart, and the children hadn't learned how to swim well yet. Even _he_ didn't know how to swim well!

Everything after that was a blur. They were in the water - water! While more plentiful on Tatooine than it had been in the past, there was still so much of it! Tony and Tia were more amazed than frightened at the water, but Bene was doing all that he could do to keep them alive, and to keep them from losing the map they had. He would be fine. He had it committed to memory. But the children needed it way more than he did.

He tied the map around his niece's arm, so that she wouldn't drop it, coughing some water out that had gotten into his lungs.

Oh, Bene wasn't as young as he used to be. His strength was fading fast, and he had only managed this long because of the Force. The twins, though... if he died here, then what would happen to the twins?

A light caught his eye, and he noticed an Urthan watership nearby. He tentatively reached out with his powers, brushing against the minds of those on it. The captain. Malone. A desire for children for him and his wife. A genuine kindness; they would love and protect any children they had no matter how unusual they were.

Bene gripped Tia as the other almost slipped off. Tony wasn't looking so great himself, barely managing to hold on. It broke his heart to have to do this, but he had no choice right now. He would have to trust that Captain Malone would look after the twins.

He waved his hand at the watership, frantic, subtly calling to them.

The watership turned, and began moving towards them. As soon as it was close enough, the captain lowered a smaller boat, sending it their way along with some people to help them, and spoke to them in a strange language. Great. He didn't even understand the language, and it didn't seem as if they spoke Basic.

Bene gently shoved his niece to the man that reached out for her. "Tia," he gasped out, and then reached over to push his nephew towards them. "Tony."

"Uncle Bene!" he heard his nephew call to him in Basic as the twins were pulled onto the boat. His hand slipped off the piece of wreckage he had been clinging into, and he heard the captain shouting as darkness overtook him.


End file.
